The Post-Prom Prurience
by phantagrae
Summary: After the Prom, Sheldon is alone with his...thoughts. Thanks, as always, to my fantastic beta, FoxPhile! Your kungfu is the BEST! I guess this piece needs a PG-13 or R rating, for adult bodily functions and such.


Sheldon lay on his back in bed, fighting the urge to put his right hand under the blanket. These urges had been cropping up more often these days and he was finding it harder and harder not to give in.

Tonight it was especially hard to resist.

He'd finally said it out loud. He'd been considering it for some time now, but had never been ready to articulate his feelings. Tonight had brought so many things forward and he knew what she was about to say. He knew how she felt and he knew how he felt. And since she was so understanding of his fears tonight, he had wanted to assure her of his feelings.

He loved her. He knew his love for her wasn't the same as his love for his mother or his Meemaw, or his love for Leonard and his other friends, or his love for science, or for his spot on the couch.

No, he was in love with her and he knew it. And now she knew it.

Amy had looked so pretty in her aqua prom dress, with her hair curled softly and…and…her breasts more…visible. He had never been especially impressed by female breasts, but tonight was different. He'd found that the vision of her open neckline made him follow a train of thought that ended in… Well, having Leonard and Penny tell him about the expectations of many people when it came to prom, that's where his train of thought had led.

He'd begun thinking more and more about her body. Ever since he kissed her on the train and they had incorporated kissing goodnight on date nights into their Relationship Agreement, he'd found her to be more physically…stimulating.

And tonight's activities had heightened all those feelings.

They had danced on the rooftop. Well, during the slow dances, mostly. Sheldon's cotillion training had little to do with the kind of dancing the others were doing during the faster songs, though he and Amy did get a chance to show off their cha-cha skills at one point.

During the slow dances, he had held Amy in his arms, with her arms wrapped tightly around his body. She had pressed herself against him and he could feel the soft pressure of her breasts. His long arms had encircled her, resting low on her waist, so close to her buttocks that he could feel the muscles shift as she moved from one foot to the other.

She had apparently added some special fragrance for tonight and he had found himself inhaling deeply, his nostrils wide, memorizing this new scent.

When they finally went downstairs, they found that Penny and Leonard had brought over Amy's things from Penny's apartment and had left a note indicating that they would be in Penny's apartment for the night.

"Have fun!" it said. Sheldon had puzzled over it a moment before realizing, with something like an electric shock zapping through him, what "have fun" implied.

Amy had smiled sweetly at him over the note, but assured him that she was ready to call it a night and go home.

He had kissed her goodnight at his door, then watched briefly as she started down the stairs. Suddenly he was wondering what her buttocks looked like, or what her breast would feel like in his hand.

Even now his face flushed at his lewd thoughts.

His hand found its way under the blanket and now he fought the urge to touch himself. The fight was short-lived as he let his hand rest in his crotch, outside of his pajama pants. For now.

He knew it would ultimately be a losing battle. He could already feel the now-familiar heaviness between his legs. He sighed deeply and began to rub his penis, still over his pajama pants.

His breathing began to speed up and with a hard swallow, he slipped his hand beneath the waistband of his underwear to continue his fondling. As he continued, quiet moans escaped his throat. After one single loader moan he caught himself and pulled his hand away for a moment.

His behavior was humiliating. How many nights had he inadvertently overheard Leonard engaged in the same self-indulgent behavior. Undignified noises, moaning and groaning, finally culminating in a half-strangled outcry. He hated the thought of making such noises himself.

But it felt good, in a horrible way.

In the past he had occasionally indulged in such things when he was in the shower—which avoided making messes in bed—but only when he knew he was completely alone and only (apart from the first time, which was simply to satisfy his curiosity) when he felt some kind of physical need. But now he found himself giving in again and again. In the shower and in bed.

He sighed again and let his hand slip under to grasp his still-hardening penis. He thought about her. She was the reason he'd begun to indulge in this particular pastime. It wasn't that he necessarily wanted to have sex with her just yet, but thinking of her would eventually lead him down this path. Was it just her body? Was it the deepening of his emotions? It had taken him a while to confirm to himself his love for Amy, but he hadn't yet completely applied his emotions to his new indulgence. Was it simple physical desire that led him here?

He thought about her shining hair, her eyes, her lips…and now that he was kissing her on a regular basis, he thought about her mouth more often. It was her mouth that often sent him down this path.

Of course, he had helped her bathe when she was sick, but he hadn't been thinking about her body sexually at that point. And he hadn't really done anything at that time. He had helped wash her back and had handed her the washcloth to attend to her front.

It wasn't as if he'd never seen a woman's naked body. He had peeked at Penny's nudity out of plain curiosity that night she'd dislocated her shoulder. And he'd accidentally briefly grasped her naked breast. But he had had no interest in anyone's body at that time.

Now he found himself wondering what he would do if the opportunity to gaze at Amy's buttocks were to arise. Or if he were to find himself grasping her bare breast.

He stroked himself more quickly, his breath coming in shorter, harsher gasps.

He thought again about her lips. Her lips were the only part of her body he knew well and he indulged in his memory of the feeling of their lips pressed together. It was a good feeling.

Was it true that love would make him desire her more? She said that she was always hoping that they would someday sleep together. She said she loved him. Well, she was about to say it in the hallway until he said it first. But she had whispered it to him while they were dancing and it had sent a shiver through him.

Was love the simple catalyst behind his burgeoning desire for her?

He let himself think of her bottom, her breasts, what it would feel like to grasp her breast. At last he wondered what it would feel like if it were her hand on his penis.

He cried out as he climaxed, panting in blind ecstasy, still thinking of her…her hand, her lips, her breasts.

He was a sticky mess. He hadn't yet worked up to arming himself with tissues when he got in bed. It felt too premeditated and he still wanted to think that he would resist the temptation.

Not that he was giving in all that often. His new pastime did seem to occur whenever he and Amy had a date night. He was going to have to be careful or he would inadvertently indulge on a night when Leonard was home.

Thankfully, tonight Leonard was across the hall with Penny and Sheldon was alone. Alone with his prurient pursuits.


End file.
